Little Nymph
by Kaiyu-chan
Summary: What if Nokoru was a nymph...? Suoh has dreams of a beautiful creature playing Japanese flute in a wisteria tree, but it's not Nagisa! short and sweet, please R&R, shounen-ai
1. Dreams

"Little Nymph"  
  
A/N: Suoh's been having peculiar dreams lately...one of them include a wisteria tree and a Japanese flute, but it's not Nagisa, the "Wisteria Fairy". Instead, he sees a beautiful, golden-haired, blue-eyed, pale- skinned creature-a nymph. The nymph is very shy, and often blushes when he sees Suoh. Looks like Nokoru's not really human, but close enough...and looks like Suoh's attracted by this nymph...can Nokoru tell Suoh that he loves him, and what he really is?  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own these characters, just using 'em for my own enjoyment. ^-^  
  
Warning: Shounen-ai/yaoi, boy x boy love...don't like, don't read, and don't sue.  
  
Flamers: If you really wanna flame, here. My e-mail add is aishiterunokorusama@yahoo.com, and if you wanna flame me, make sure you have a concrete reason. I mean, the warning is here, and if you read it anyways and knew you didn't like shounen....you're just stupid. Anyway how much you flame me, I'll keep on writing.  
  
/words/ ~ dream sequence **Words** ~ Thoughts "Words" ~ Spoken Words ~ Emphasis  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
/Suoh Takamura was walking in a clearing, done from archery practice, when suddenly, he heard it. The mysterious, magical sounds of a Japanese flute. Following the sound, he was led to the same wisteria tree...he expected the same girl, small, elegant and beautiful, seated in the tree, playing her flute.  
  
But it wasn't.  
  
Instead, it was a very beautiful, slim creature, with golden hair. Dainty, lady-like hands held a silver flute with care, as if love was poured out of every note that came from the flute. "Who are you?" Suoh asked softly, looking at him. The white-skinned nymph, clad in a blue kimono with slits from thigh to hem, looked at him with enticing sapphire eyes...  
  
...looked at him almost lovingly.  
  
The voice whispered, "A nymph."  
  
Once more the music began, and Suoh found himself looking at the beautiful nymph...who blushed deeply, full pink lips forming words.  
  
'I love you...'/  
  
Suoh Takamura woke up in the hot, sweaty, early morn wrapped in the comforter of his futon. "That...dream...again...who was that creature?" He asked himself, before taking a bath, looking at the clock (7:00 am), dressing in his uniform and going to school with a quick goodbye, and a kiss for his mother. (does he kiss his mom? ...oh, well.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Council Room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ne...Suoh..." Suoh looked at Nokoru, who was currently **supposed** to be doing paperwork. Nokoru flashed really bright, big puppy eyes at him. "No, Kaichou! I mean it-no!" Nokoru's eyes dared to well up with tears, and he added, "D-d-demo...o-onegai, Suoh-kun?"  
  
Sighing, Suoh gave up and said, "Okay. Just this once...I wanted to talk to you anyway, Kaichou." At this, the golden-haired boy grew curious. "What is it, Suoh?"  
  
Suoh smiled. "I'll tell you once we get to the wisteria trees."  
  
Nokoru's heart sank. **Will he tell me that Nagisa accepted to become his girlfriend? ** He waited until they got to the wisteria groves, and then Suoh stopped by a particular tree. The same tree where he met Nagisa-san...  
  
"Kaichou...I have been having dreams about a beautiful creature up in this tree...playing a Japanese flute, but it is not Nagisa-san..." Nokoru's head snapped up and said, "W-what does this creature look like?"  
  
Suoh seemed to look up into the skies, almost dreamily, as he talked to Kaichou, back leaning against the tree. Nokoru did the same.  
  
"It was a nymph."  
  
"N-nymph?" Nokoru asked softly. "What...does this nymph look like?"  
  
"Very beautiful," Suoh said, closing his magnificent, golden orbs. If he hadn't, he would have seen the blush on Nokoru's face. "With golden hair, sapphire eyes, pale white skin, and it was playing a beautiful piece on flute...as if it were a gift,"  
  
"Really, now?" Nokoru whispered, as he felt his human transformation slipping away. K'so! Why now? ...Guess I'll have to do this quickly... Nokoru thought, as he began to transform into the nymph, pale white skin shining in the light. His uniform was gone, and he held a silver flute in his hands.  
  
With a small wave of his hands, he was clad in a kimono made of watery-blue silk, as if pure water had clothed him. Dainty tabi, the Japanese two-toed sock was slipped into his feet, and on that, raised wooden sandals.  
  
Just in time, Nokoru managed to go up into the tree, and play the lonely song of the nymphs, which was used to attract passing humans. And in my case, it's Suoh.   
  
Just then, Suoh opened his eyes, and looked up, and saw the same beauty. "You really are real, aren't you...?" Idly, Suoh wondered where Nokoru was, and the beautiful nymph opened it's eyes, and looked at him, blushing deeply. "Hai...I am real."  
  
"Then...what is your name?"  
  
Before the creature could respond, a voice said, "Takamura-san? Where are you?"  
  
Suoh found himself asking the nymph, "Could...could you transform into a human? I mean...I don't think my friend would believe you..."  
  
Blushing, the creature nodded. "Anything for you...anything." In a flash of light, Nokoru sighed. Really, Suoh...I'd do anything. Even this... He transformed himself into a beautiful young girl with very long, golden hair, dressed in shades of red and brown, as if she were fire itself. Suoh looked into intense blue eyes, and a sweet smile.  
  
If he looked closer, he would have noticed that she was flat chested.  
  
Just in time, the light purple-haired girl, Nagisa came. The nymph smiled and said, "Konnichiwa, nice day, isn't it?" Whilst holding onto Suoh's hand. Suoh smiled and squeezed the nymph's hand. It was soft and silky...and so familiar.  
  
Nagisa smiled. "Yes, it is. What is your name, miss?"  
  
The 'girl' smiled. "Namida."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
^_^ "Namida" means tears, if my Japanese serves me right. Anyway, Namida is a perfect name for the nymph, who is also known as Nokoru...please R & R and tell me if it's worth continuing, minna-san! 


	2. Chapter 2

"Nymph and Namida"  
  
A/N: Second chapter of "Little Nymph", Suoh is still distracted, and this nymph and the pretty young woman called 'Namida' begins to spend more and more time with Suoh. He feels more for Kaichou more than ever, and begins to talk about his feelings with the nymph...who invites him, and they talk at the lake...LIME  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own these characters, just using 'em for my own enjoyment. ^-^  
  
Warning: Shounen-ai/yaoi, boy x boy love...doesn't like, don't read, and don't sue.  
  
Flamers: If you really wanna flame, here. My e-mail add is aishiterunokorusama@yahoo.com, and if you wanna flame me, make sure you have a concrete reason. I mean, the warning is here, and if you read it anyways and knew you didn't like shounen.... You're just stupid. Anyway how much you flame me, I'll keep on writing.  
  
/words/ ~ dream sequence **Words** ~ Thoughts "Words" ~ Spoken Words ~ Emphasis  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nagisa smiled quietly, and said softly, "Namida...it is a very beautiful name for you, miss."  
  
Namida smiled gently, and she said quietly, "And you are very pretty yourself, miss..."  
  
Nagisa said, "Oh! Please excuse me, my name is Nagisa. Suoh-kun..." she bowed, and said, "I just wanted to say hi, Takamura-san...good day, Namida- san."  
  
As Nagisa left, Suoh said quietly, holding onto Namida's hand, "Arigatou."  
  
Shyly, she replied, "I must go now...please, meet me at the 'Stardust Lake' later, maybe 7:00 pm, if that is not too late for you..."  
  
Before he could react, she was gone, as if she were made of the wind itself. Before she left one single, solitary, precious thing fell from her hand. A silver chain, with a gold cross, embedded with sapphires on it.  
  
Suoh looked at it and it said in Kanji, "This is only for you. I don't want to see anyone else but you wearing it."  
  
He slipped it around his neck, and it landed just below the hollow of his throat. Smiling, he went on his business, wondering idly where Nokoru and gone.  
  
Meanwhile, Nokoru was smiling as he slipped back into human transformation, and whispered, "I'm glad you're wearing my gift, Suoh..."  
  
He quickly went back to the Council Room, managing to get there before Suoh did. He patiently began doing paperwork. When Suoh got back, he was surprised to see Kaichou patiently doing paperwork, and said, "...do you feel...okay...Kaichou?"  
  
Nokoru looked at him, and smiled. "Of course I do, Suoh! Oh, what is that on your neck? A gift from a certain lady?"  
  
Suoh blushed and said, "N-no, Kaichou...it is not from Nagisa-san...it is from another...a very beautiful lady. Her name is Namida."  
  
Nokoru smiled, mouth hidden behind his fan. "Namida? It is a very beautiful name...is she a very graceful lady?"  
  
Suoh nodded. "A very beautiful one at that...so gentle, so kind...and I even met a nymph. The nymph was as beautiful as the lady...even more so."  
  
Nokoru said, "And...you are not sure of the gender of this nymph?"  
  
Suoh shook his head, one hand placed on the cross lovingly. Nokoru's heart skipped a beat and wished that Suoh would look at him like that...  
  
"Kaichou...I am not so sure. It looks like a man, but acts so gracefully and lovingly like a woman...and for some reason, it always blushes when it looks at me."  
  
Nokoru replied, "Well, you know how much Nagisa-san blushes whenever she sees you."  
  
Suoh nodded his mind far, far away. "But...for some reason, that nymph looked familiar...it said to meet me at the 'Stardust Lake' later..."  
  
Nokoru smiled. "Well then, you must go, who knows, maybe the nymph and the lady both need you."  
  
Nodding, Suoh let the conversation drop as Akira came in with tea, and Nokoru smiled. "Arigatou, Akira."  
  
**You have no idea how much I need you...Suoh...**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 7:00 pm, Stardust Lake ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nokoru went towards the lake early, and slipped his transformation off, leaving instead the pale-skinned, gold-haired, blue-eyed nymph, bathed in nothing but light. Gripping his slender, naked thighs with lady-like hands, he sighed deeply. **Maybe he isn't going to come.... **  
  
Just then, Suoh came towards the lake, and saw the beautiful creature, bathed in light, gently looking down at the lake.  
  
**That nymph is so beautiful...**  
  
Cross shining brightly, as he came closer, the nymph blushed deeply, contrasting to its' skin. "Why do you blush whenever you see me?" Suoh asked quietly.  
  
The nymph flushed and replied, "Because..."  
  
"Because...?" Suoh pressed.  
  
Gently, the nymph touched his face with gentle hands. "You are you, and I love you...do you like someone?"  
  
Flushing, Suoh nodded. "A...certain someone..."  
  
The nymph said gently, "Tell me..."  
  
Slipping an arm around the nymph's waist, the nymph rested its soft head on Suoh's shoulder. Suoh marveled at the softness of the blond head...so beautiful...so soft...like silk...eyes so pure and innocent looked at him and pleaded. "Tell me."  
  
"It...it is someone very close to my heart."  
  
The nymph smiled impishly. "A certain...Student Council Elementary President?"  
  
"...Hai...he is just so...perfect, a blond bombshell...so sweet, cute and smart. But I don't know if he feels the same way."  
  
The nymph replied, "Maybe he would...would you still love him, even if you knew he was different?"  
  
Suoh replied, "I have always known that Kaichou was not like others...which made me choose him as my One...the one I have always counted on, protected...I would protect no other. And certainly, I would love no other as well as I love him."  
  
Nokoru's heart rose, and he thought, **it is time. **  
  
"Then...look into my eyes, Suoh Takamura...look..."  
  
Suoh looked into eternal blue depths, and saw Nokoru...every single emotion that Nokoru Imonoyama held, was in the grasp of this ethereal creature. "You...are...kaichou?"  
  
The nymph nodded softly. "I...yes, I am the nymph, Suoh...I am also the girl 'Namida'. I gave you that cross because I love you. Now...do you love me?"  
  
Suoh chuckled. "I have to answer that, Kaichou?" Holding Nokoru close to him, he got Nokoru's palm and kissed it gently, and brought it to his own pale skin, flushing pink. Nokoru smiled, and traced Suoh's features, and his smile softened when he saw Suoh lean into his caress.  
  
So gently, he brought Suoh's lips against his, crushing them with a soul- searing kiss.  
  
Suoh was surprised; nobody had been this forward with him before...but he liked it. Gently, he felt Nokoru's tongue sweeping against his lips, and he opened his mouth, tongue shyly coming to meet the intruder. Nokoru gently pushed Suoh's upper body backwards, so that he was lying down, and Nokoru ravished his mouth, tongue sweeping against white teeth.  
  
As the two regretfully pulled back, Nokoru lay down on Suoh's chest and said softly, "I love you Suoh..."  
  
Suoh smiled. "I love you, Nokoru Imonoyama...iiya, I don't love you. I need you...I want you...i...i...I couldn't live without you, Kaichou."  
  
Smiling happily, Nokoru buried his face onto Suoh's blazer, and fell sound asleep.  
  
Gently, Suoh picked him up, and walked out of 'Stardust Lake', looking at the dark, star-lit sky. The stars shone beautifully, reflected in the water, like they were stardust...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Owari  
  
I hope you liked it! ^_^x 


End file.
